This invention is directed to a device for camouflaging military equipment in different types of terrain, including partial snow and snow covered areas, desert, and woodland backgrounds. It can be used on vehicles of all types, camouflage nets, tarpaulins, tents, airplanes, gun emplacements, fighting positions, and other ground areas. It may be used to conceal vehicle tracks, wheels, wheel wells and undercarriages of vehicles, reflection from windshields, black holes, open vehicle cargo areas, etc.